


Bryce Harper's new life

by Master81584



Category: MLBPA Baseball (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master81584/pseuds/Master81584
Summary: Bryce Harper get enslaved by Carson Wentz





	Bryce Harper's new life

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know Bryce Harper Carson Wentz or Mike Trout or anyone I write about in this st9ry I don't make money from this writing

BryceHarper's eyes flickered open. He wasn’t sure where he was but he knew he was in trouble. Looking around, he studied his surroundings and realized that there was no way he was probably getting out. He had been drugged and was lying in a bed with his legs and arms tied to the.bed posts. The only thing covering his body was a pair of black boxers.

The door flew open and his naked wit's was thrown into the room. Her body was bruised and Bryce could tell that she was scared out of h . Carson Wentz walked ito the room. “Mr. Harper, how lovely of you to visit me.”

“Fuck you,” Bryce spat.  
Carson smirked. “You have no idea what a pickle you’ve gotten yourself into

“Show Mr. Harper what happens to bitches that cross me.”

The guard grabbed Kayla by the hair as he pulled his cock out and then forced her to suck his dick. She was gagging as he started to get hard and began to relentlessly fuck her mouth. Another guard entered the room and knelt down in back of her and stroked himself until he got hard and then violently rammed into her dry canal kayla cried out from the pain. The guard standing up came suddenly and she gagged on the amount of come he was spewing into her mouth. The other man violently slammed into her and then pulled out and entered her ass. He moaned as he pounded into her and she screamed for him to stop. When he finally came, he pulled out take her to the brig

Bryce tried not to show any emotion and looked over at Carson who was smiling at him.

“Did you enjoy the show?”

Bryce averted his gaze and wondered what the fuck Carson was going to do to him.

The sexy quarterback walked over to him and stroked the side of his face. “You’re a gorgeous man Mr. Morgan. I’d hate to have to ruin this face.”

Carse crushed his mouth against Bryce’s who tried to struggle. Someone hit him in the stomach to keep him in line. When he gasped, Jerry took advantage of it and his tongue slipped inside a shocked Jason’s mouth as he roughly kissed him.

Jason started to bite him and Jerry pulled back and hit him on the head, almost making him black out.

He took the enforcer’s mouth again in a punishing kiss until he had to come up for air.

“You’re making this harder than it needs to be.”

Bryce watched him strip down as bile rose into his throat. Carson could smell his fear. “I know what you’re thinking. You want to kill me but I’m afraid you’ve run out of chances for that.”

Carson walked towards Bryce and rubbed his dick against his lips. “Open wide.” Just the thought of the hot younger man sucking his cock was making him hard. When Bryce e didn’t comply, he was struck again and then Carson pushed his dick into Bryce’s mouth and started to thrust.

“Bite me and I will make you suffer.”

Bryce was disgusted as Carson continued to ram into his mouth. He struggled not to gag when it slid into his throat.

Another guard cut off Bryce’s underwear and began to suck on his massive dick. Bryce struggled a little but it was no use. The drugs had made it so he didn’t have a lot of strength. As the man pumped him and sucked him, his cock got harder and harder.

Carson pulled out of his mouth so he could watch.

Bryce grimaced as he fought against his body. Carson laughed loudly. “Give in Bryce. It will be so much better if you do.”

“Fuck you.”

Bryce was starting to lose it much to Carson’s delight.

The door opened and Mike Trout walked inside and smirked.

Carson smiled. “I’m so glad that you could make it. Bryce has been eagerly awaiting you.”

Mike stripped and he walked towards the bed. “Hello Bryce. I’ve been waiting a long time to get a piece of you.” He hated Bryce, but the idea of humiliating him completely turned him on.

Bryce was stunned and his stomach turned as Mike.laid on the bed and along with Carson licked his head as another guard held his head up and made him watch.

“Your dick tastes so good,” Carson said before taking it fully into his mouth.

Bryce slammed his eyes shut and Carson commanded the guard to make Bryce pay. The man took his dick out and grabbed Bryce’s jaw and shoved it into his mouth. He was relentless and Bryce could barely breathe. Carson sucked Bryce into his mouth and after a few minutes he heard a soft moan and grinned.

“That’s it Bryce. Come for me.”

Bryce tried to say something but the guard’s dick prevented him from speaking.

Carsonpulled back and then spread Bryce 's cheeks and rimmed his anus with his tongue causing the younger man to flinch. Bryce was horrified as Carson’s tongue slipped inside him. He began to fuck him with his tongue and Bryce hated that it actually felt good. Mike was now sucking him and to his horror, he knew he was about to come. God he hated Mike The guard above him pulled out and Bryce’s panting filled the room as his dick exploded. Carson laughed loudly as Bryce came over and over inside Mike’s mouth.

Carson stood up. “I’m so glad that we could pleasure you.”

A single tear ran down Bryces cheek making Carson giddy. His dick was rock hard and he was about to do something he had always wanted to do to the beautiful man. Carson covered Bryce 's eyes with a blindfold

“My turn,” he said positioning Bryce’s body. “This is probably going to hurt a little.”

He spat on his hand and then rubbed it on his cock. “Oh well.”

Carson pressed against his puckered hole. “No,” he yelled as Carson pushed inside of him. Bryce wiggled which just made it easier for Carson to push forward and again.

“You feel so fucking good, just like I knew you would,” Carson said before snapping his hips and filling Bryce to the brim.

Bryce cried out in pain. It burned when his hole tore and it felt like Carson had split him in half.

“Let me make this better for you.”

He motioned to a guard who immediately started to suck off Carson again.

Carson began to piston his hips, fuckingBryce hard. Bryce’s dick began to harden again and he jumped when Carson changed his angle and brushed against his prostrate.

“Did you like that Bryce?” Carson asked as he pounded into Bryce’s tight ass.

All too soon, Carson came with a roar filling him up to the brim. He pulled out and Mike straddled Bryce and impaled himself on Bryce’s dick.

Bryce bit his lip as the person he despised more than anyone slammed down onto his cock over and over as Carson watched the horror play out on his face. The guard stroked Mike steadily until he came all over Bryce’s chest. 

Bryce's face contorted as he felt his balls tighten. Mike slammed down even harder and Carson.erupted with a yell, filling his ass.

Mike smiled and moved off Bryce who by now was a total mess mentally and physically.

Carson grinned. “The fun is just beginning.” As he.removed Bryce 's blindfold

Three naked men walked into the room and eyed Bryce who just looked at them tearfully. One moved forward. He was already hard. He climbed onto the bed and without pretense, rammed into Bryce battered ass. Mike shoved his dick into Bryce’s mouth and fucked his face until he came again, spewing his load all over his chest and face. And one by one, they took turns raping his ass. There was so much come inside of him, that it made it easy for all of them to slide inside. Occasionally, they would make Bryce cum, but mostly they fucked his ass over and over until Bryce just laid their staring, unable to handle what had been done to him.  
Carson whispered in Mike’s ear and he smiled as the guard cleaned Bryc up a little and feed him bread and water

They moved a limp Bryce onto his side. The other men sucked off Carson and Mike until they were ready. Carson laid behind and slammed into his ass as he held his leg up. Mike crawled in front of him and kissed Bryce almost tenderly, savoring his mouth before placing his dick against Carson's. They both fucked him as Bryce yelled out in pain. Their dicks slid against each other, causing an amazing sensation as they moved faster. Mike bit Bryce's lip and then kissed him roughly as he moaned. Bryces dick was hardening as the friction of their bodies moving brought it back to life.

A tear ran down Bryce’s face as Mike bit his tongue and then sucked it into his mouth. Mike pulled his hair as he began to jack hammer into him. Carson groaned. Bryce’s dick felt so good. “I’m going to come. Uhhhhhhh.”

Mike went impossible fast and then pulled out and pushed his cock into Bryce’s mouth and came with a yell. Mike passed Carson two slices of bread to catch the cipum Bryce a cum sandwich and fed it to him. Bryce you belong to me you are my sex slave so is your wife she will conceive my children and you will basically be my wife Carson said as he blindfold bryce

He finally fell back onto the bed as he tried to catch his breath.

Carson smiled. Bryce was practically catbryceatonic. “I belive we’ve broke him.”

Mike smiled. “Wanna go get a drink?”

“Sounds good.”

They got up and went into the bathroom and cleaned Bryce’s blood off their bodies and left him there; a bruised, broken  
I'll be back soon slave boy


End file.
